


Dealing with Territories

by RueSinger



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, My friends are weird af, So so sorry, Still waiting on my fanart Seth, crack ship, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Bill Cipher and Cthulhu meet to discuss the ownership of realities, but what if there's a little more going on under the surface?...I feel like it's just better if I put the request here...Cthulhu and Bill Cipher must negotiate ownership of realities. ... and they kinda like each other too~ (Note: This is not “C-3-lhu” from the episode “Weirdmageddon Part 1.”)-sirsethicusThank you my dear friend for having me write this.Please note that this is a crack ship. (I did have fun writing it though XD)





	Dealing with Territories

Bill was naturally into some weird shit. That pretty much came with being him. He supposed it had something to do with creating an entire Nightmare Realm and trying to cause multiple Weirdmaggedons, but who was really paying attention to any of that? He certainly wasn’t. However, it would appear that some people couldn’t keep their slimy tentacles out of other people’s business. Talk about rude. A triangle couldn’t even seem to enjoy his spoils anymore without some ancient god getting all riled up about it. He knew if he didn’t take care of the problem it’d only escalate and become more of an issue in the future, and he didn’t want some killjoy crashing his parties.

The small triangle sat at a small table filing his nails when his “guest” arrived. A low groan echoed around his abode as a creature manifested out of nothing. Its bulbous head lead to a mouth made of tentacles, beady red eyes pierced through its host, gigantic wings flapped behind it, and muscular limbs protruded from its body. One of the gusts from the creatures wings knocked over a tea set Bill had on the table, earning an annoyed look from the triangle. With a huff and a snap of his fingers the tea set was reanimated and back on the table.

“Wow. Talk about rude. First you’re super late and then you knock over my tea set? Not a great way to enter someone’s home Cthulhu,” he tutted. Cthulhu released another one of his deep guttural noises, but the demon remained unfazed. “Yeah yeah I get it. You’re all powerful, basically a god, yaddah yaddah yaddah. I’m sorry, do you think that’s the first time I’ve heard that? Well it’s not, and you need to remember where you are big guy,” Bill said, opting to pour himself a cup of tea.

To any mortal, it would be an odd sight. Cthulhu was more than a hundred times Bill’s size and yet the triangle treated him like a pesky employee asking for a pay raise. Anyone else in Bill’s position probably would have died out of fear on the spot or at least cried first.

“So, what was it that was bothering you so much again? Refresh my memory.”

A series of groans and hisses emitted from the giant creature. His giant clawed hand smacked against the floor causing Bill’s chair (with the demon in it) to rise into the air and come back down. The beast then snorted and shook his head.

Bill all the while just sipped his tea. “Ah, okay. Let me see if I’m understanding you correctly,” he hummed, “You think I’m invading your borders or whatever aaaand you’re not too happy about that. Right?”  
Not that Bill cared.

Cthulhu let out another snort and flapped his wings. A noise similar to a purr escaped his maw.

“Riiight. So listen up big guy, I’m gonna keep expanding my reign wherever I go, but maybe we could make a bit of an alliance,” Bill suggested, “You know, I’m allowed free reign to enter your territory and vice versa. That way we don’t need to have any unnecessary conflict. Plus, this alliance could have some added bonus features like power, riches-“

Cthulhu cut him off. Bill was about to argue with the elder being on the matter when he heard what he had to “say”. The dream demon listened intently to the different clicks and groans that the beast emitted and took careful consideration of each one. By the end, the triangle seemed absolutely delighted.

He placed his tea cup on the table and floated closer to the beings face, “Say, that’s not a half bad idea there big guy! Keep talking like that and I think we might have something going here!” Bill liked what was coming out of the beings… well… tendrils. It would give him more power and the ability to roam freely in Cthulhu’s territories. What better luck could he have struck? Things were going pretty well until a certain pattern of noises exited the being.

Bill’s eye widened, “Mind repeating that big guy? I think I mistranslated a bit there.”

The same pattern of clicks resounded through Bill’s home.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought you said.”

The triangle went into silent contemplation, thinking over Cthulhu’s words. “Look big guy,” he said slowly, “I’m flattered, I really am, but we gotta think this through. I mean we’re both busy people. You’re an elder god, I’m a dream demon. You’re a squid…. thing, I’m a triangle. What would the kids even look like? Not that I’m saying no or anything but you know.” Now this wasn’t the first time Bill had a proposal like this. He’d been to a lot of different dimensions and seen a lot of different people. He had an agenda though! He had things he needed to do! After all, Weirdmaggedon wasn’t going to complete itself!

Cthulhu let out another string of noises and flapped his wings, blowing the small triangle back a few feet. “Hey! Hey! Watch it big guy! You’re a lot bigger than me remember?” he huffed, “And I know a lot of that doesn’t really pertain to right now, but it could come into play! Besides, when would wither of us really have time to do anything? Especially with-“

He was cut off once again by the being who started stamping and thrashing his head. The entire room shook with each thud of the elder god’s mass. Cthulhu was causing quite a ruckus, and Bill really didn’t want to have to fix his tea set for a second time.

“Alright. Alright! Geeze calm down. Fine. You can pick me up later tonight and we can try some things out. But I’m not making any promises! I’m a free demon who likes to party and live life to the fullest, so don’t be surprised if I say no if you ever think of tying me down or anything!” the demon huffed, form turning a shade of pink.

Cthulhu was silent. Then a long tongue emerged from his tendrils and coated the small demon in saliva.

“Ugh. Okay. That’s a no. Don’t do that again. That’s gross. I didn’t need that ,” Bill said in disgust. 

This had definitely been one of the most unusual meetings he had ever experienced.


End file.
